youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Vikings vs. Animals
Brermeerkat's Movie Spoof of Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) Plot Summary Bride-to-be Merida DunBroch is struck by a meteorite on the day of her wedding to weatherman Hiccup Haddock. The meteorite exposes her to the substance quantonium. As the wedding is in progress, she rapidly grows, tearing most of her dress and smashing the church; as a side-effect, her hair turns blonde. Alerted to the meteorite, the military arrives and captures Merida who is given the code name "Astrid Hofferson" and sent to a top-secret secure facility headed by Nutcracker. There she meets her fellow monster inmates: Morton, a brainless, indestructible gelatinous mouse; E.B's Dad, PhD, a current Easter Bunny with the head and abilities of a cockroach; Batman, an amphibious DC Comics superhero hybrid; and Elinor Bear, a massive grub that is even larger than Merida. Far out in space, an evil animal named Lord Shen detects quantonium radiation on Earth and deploys a gigantic dragon probe to find it. After the dragon lands, Paul Peterson of the United States attempts to make first contact with it, but it fails and the impervious robot begins destroying everything in sight. Nutcracker convinces Paul Peterson to use his vikings to fight the Red Death instead. The vikings accept the mission when they are promised their freedom if they succeed. Arriving in San Francisco, Merida is chased by the Red Death over the Golden Gate Bridge, where the vikings defeat it. Now free, Merida returns home and introduces her family to the vikings. They are quickly rejected, though after innocently causing a neighborhood panic. Hiccup breaks up with Merida, claiming that he cannot be married to someone who would overshadow his career. At first devastated, Merida realizes that becoming a viking is an improvement on her life, and fully embraces her new role. Suddenly, she is abducted by Lord Shen, who appears to kill Elinor Bear in the process. On Lord Shen's spaceship, Merida escapes and chases Lord Shen down, only to be lured into a machine that extracts the quantonium from her body, which shrinks her back down to her normal size. Lord Shen then uses the extracted quantonium to power a machine that clones himself into an army to invade the Earth. With Nutcracker's help, Morton, E.B's Dad and Batman infiltrate Lord Shen's spaceship, rescue Merida, and hot-wire the spaceship's power core, activating the self-destruct sequence. During their escape, Merida is cut off from her friends, who are trapped in the power core. They tell her to save herself, but Merida instead finds Lord Shen, who is trying to escape with the quantonium. She tries to force him into releasing her friends, but when he admits he cannot reverse the sequence, Merida instead takes the quantonium, restoring herself to giant size and saving her friends. The vikings leap out of the exploding spaceship and are rescued by Nutcracker on the back of the transformed Queen Elinor, who has Deadly Nadder into a Stormfly, while Lord Shen is unable to escape when his escape pod deactivates and dies in the explosion. Cast *Susan Murphy - Merida Dunbroch (Brave) *Ginormica - Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon) *B.O.B. - Morton (Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Dr Cockroach - E.B's Dad (Hop) *The Missing Link - Batman (The Lego Movie) - (there voices look the same!) *Insectosaurus - Elinor Bear (Brave) *Butterfly - Stormfly (Gift of the Night Fury, Dragons Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Gallaxhar - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Gallaxhar's Computer - Mugan (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Alien Robot - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *General Warren R. Monger - Nutcracker (The Nutcracker Prince) *President Hathaway - Paul Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Derek - Hiccup Haddock (How to Train Your Dragon) *Carl Murphy - Megamind *Wendy Murphy - Roxanne Ritchie (Megamind) *Katie - Vanessa (Bee Movie) *Cuthbert - Frank McCay (Monsters University) *News Reporter - The Once Ler (The Lorax (2012)) *Newsreader - Fix-it Felix (Wreck-it Ralph) Category:Brermeerkat Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters vs Aliens spoof